se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-ONU/ONU
Secretarios Generales de la ONU con presidentes estadounidenses António Guterres= António Guterres António Guterres - Bill Clinton.jpg| Clinton, Guterres and Prodi at the end of their meeting. BBC António Guterres - Barack Obama.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama welcomes U.N. Secretary General-designate Antonio Guterres (L), of Portugal, in the Oval Office at the White House in Washington, U.S. December 2, 2016 (Photo: Reuters) António Guterres - Donald Trump.jpg| Secretary-General António Guterres (right) meets with United States President Donald Trump. UN Photo/Rick Bajornas |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon Ban Ki-moon - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. president Jimmy Carter, left, meets with United Nation's Secretary General Ban Ki-moon at the UN on October 25, 2007 in New York City. (UPI Photo/Monika Graff) Ban Ki-moon - Bill Clinton.jpg| El enviado especial para Haití y ex presidente de Estados Unidos Bill Clinton conversa con el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. EFE EFE/UN PHOTO/MARK GARTEN Ban Ki-moon - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-Moon meet with the press in the Oval Office Tuesday, Jan. 16, 2007. "Thank you for your willingness to serve. Thank you for this very important discussion we just had," said President Bush. "I appreciate so very much how you opened up the discussion with a strong commitment to democracy and freedom. And the United States is willing -- wants to work with the United Nations to achieve a peace through the spread of freedom." White House photo by Eric Draper Ban Ki-moon - Barack Obama.jpg| Ban y Obama discuten temas globales en la Casa Blanca. Foto: ONU |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan Jimmy Carter - Kofi Annan.jpg| In this photo, Kofi Annan and Jimmy Carter speak at the Elders' press conference on Zimbabwe in Johannesburg, 24 November 2008. Credit: Henry Brink | The Elders George H. W. Bush - Kofi Annan.jpg| Annan (R) and former US President Bush brief press. Photo: UN Bill Clinton - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Atta Annan and Bill Clinton Photographer Sanne Berg George W. Bush - Kofi Annan.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan to the Oval Office Tuesday, Feb. 3, 2004. After their meeting, they addressed the press. White House photo by Paul Morse Barack Obama - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Annan with Barack Obama. Photo: Kofi Annan Foundation Donald Trump - Kofi Annan.jpg| Donald Trump meets with Secretary-General Kofi Annan in 2001 Suzanne Plunkett / Associated Press |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Important meeting Egyptian Minister for Foreign Affairs Boutros Boutros-Ghali (right) welcomes former US President Jimmy Carter at Cairo International Airport on March 18, 1987. (detalle de foto). Picture: AP Photo/Paola CrocianiSource: AP Ronald Reagan - Sin imagen.jpg| Washington, Distrito de Columbia, Estados Unidos. 15 abr, 1983. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos Ronald Reagan se reúne con el Ministro de Estado de Relaciones Exteriores, Sr. Boutros Boutros-Ghali, de la República Árabe de Egipto en la Oficina Oval de la Casa Blanca en Washington, DC el viernes, 15 de abril de 1983. Boutros Boutros-Ghali murió a los 93 años, el 16 de febrero de 2016.Mandatory Crédito: Karl H. Schumacher - Casa Blanca a través del CNP © Karl H. Schumacher/CNP/Zuma alambre/Alamy Live News George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian Secretary-General of the United Nations Boutros Boutros-Ghali is welcomed at the White House by American President George H. W. Bush. Bill Clinton - Boutros Boutros-Ghali.jpg| Boutros Boutros-Ghali with Bill Clinton in 1996. REUTERS |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar Ronald Reagan - Sin imagen.jpg| Secretary General Javier Perez de Cuellar (L) meeting with President Reagan in WH Oval Office. George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush mtg. w. UN Secy. Gen. Javier Perez de Cuellar (R), at opening of UN Gen. Assembly session. |-| Kurt Waldheim= Kurt Waldheim Kurt Waldheim - Richard Nixon.jpg| SYND 25-1-72 PRESIDENT NIXON MEETS KURT WALDHEIM. AP Archive Gerald Ford - Sin imagen.jpg| Sep. 14, 1974 - Kurt Waldheim with President Gerald Ford and Henry Kissinger. Keystone Pictures USA / Alamy Stock Photo Jimmy Carter - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Ambassador Xog (centre) with President Jimmy Carter and Secretary-General Kurt Waldheim, Oslo—10 March 1977. T-Shirt Diplomacy Ronald Reagan - Sin imagen.jpg| President Ronald Reagan (left) talking to Kurt Waldheim, Secretary General of the United Nations, in the Oval Office of the White House, Washington DC, April 30th 1981. Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-ONU